Goliath Clowns
The Goliath Clowns are the second boss enemies in Dark Deception. They appear in "[[Chapter 3: Retribution|'Chapter 3: Retribution']]"''', in the level, "Crazy Carnevil". Appearance The Goliath Clowns looked and appear just like their smaller counterparts, the Clown Gremlins, except they are far larger, having darker skin and makeup, wearing black clothing with visible red pom-poms with faint black collars with red stripes down their necks, glowing cyan coloured striped arms, larger glowing cyan slashes down their eyes and lipsticks at their mouths, and having two small red eyes with white pupils. Behavior The Goliath Clowns are first seen during the roller coaster ride following act I, waving at the player as they go by. In this encounter, they are harmless and only serve as a cosmetic effect. Upon collecting the ring piece and heading back to the portal, Malak will block the exit and initiate a cutscene with the player. Malak will summon the four Goliath Clowns behind the carnival booths, initiating a boss battle. '''Boss Battle The Goliath Clowns have only two attacks, which are perform summoning move by puking out multiple Clown Gremlins through blue orbs from their mouth and pounding on the ground with their fists, creating shockwaves that can kill the player upon contact. The latter is essential to defeating them. During the battle, the player will always be equipped with the mallet used at the beginning of the level, and must defend themselves from the summoned Clown Gremlins while also killing all four Goliath Clowns. Each Clown Gremlin can be killed with a single swing of the hammer, but each swing must accurately hit them to kill them. A bad swing could very easily end up getting you killed on contact with a Clown Gremlin. Using Primal Fear will instantly kill each Clown Gremlin in the vicinity, so it is best used when fighting swarms of gremlins. In order to kill the Goliath Clowns, the player must wait for them to pound their fists on their ground and hit them with the mallet to damage them. Whilst nearing one, a light will flash on the ground, and the Goliath will pound its fist at the player. When hit enough times, the Goliath will perish in a blue flash. With each Goliath Clown being destroyed, the Clown Gremlins will started to spawn more often. After all four Goliath Clowns have been defeated, Malak will appear, devastated in their deaths, and will proceed to pursue the player until they escape through the portal. Personality While it is quite unknown what personality do the Goliath Clowns had, it is highly possible that their personality could be just like their smaller cousins Clown Gremlins, being chaotic, insane, and seems to love taunting the player in their Circus by mocking them by waving at the roller coaster ride sequence following the Funhouse zone. Other than that, they seemed to be like all the previous antagonists of the game, aggressive and quite murderous towards the player at times. Kill Animations N/A(The closest thing we get to their kill animation is their ground-pounding attack that can kill the player instantly.) Trivia * Their name was leaked before the release of Chapter 3. This also happened with the Doom Ducky. * They are considered to be one of the largest enemy of the game so far. * Defeating the Goliath Clowns in under 8 minutes unlock the achievement "The Last Laugh". Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Chapter 3